


Bankrablás

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Asahi várta randipartnerét... de a dolgok nem számítása szerint alakultak.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu





	Bankrablás

Asahi lelkesen várta a partnerét. Nemsokára találkoznak, bár a megbeszélt időpont még legalább negyed óráig nem jön el.

Olyan nyolc perc múltán megpillantotta a tömegben a félreismerhetetlen hajkoronáját a barátjának. Égbe meredő csokoládébarna tincsek, egy szőkével kiegészülve. Mikor odaért hozzá arcán széles mosoly játszott, s megölelték egymást.

– Nos akkor ma hova is megyünk?

– Arra gondoltam, hogy az állatkert jó úti cél lenne... Tetszik?

– Igen, induljunk!

– Várj egy percet,... Nagy gond lenne, ha előtte még beugranánk a bankba? Mert elfelejtettem készpénzt hozni, de ott meg nem fogadják el a kártyát. – Asahi szinte remegett annak gondolatára, hogy ezzel elrontotta a randit.

– De fizethetek én is, tudod...

– Nem! Én hívtalak el...

– Jó, felőlem rendben – egyezett bele Nishinoya a rövidke kitérőbe.

Szép komótosan besétáltak a bank épületébe, s beálltak a sorba az automatához, ami valami érthetetlen okból legbelül helyezkedett el a nagy térben. Szombat délelőtt lévén igen sokan képviseltették magukat a pénzintézményben, tekintve, hogy a legtöbben csak ilyenkor értek rá, mivel a bank vasárnap nem volt nyitva.

A percek csigalassúsággal teltek, ahogy a sor lassan, de biztosan fogyott előlük. Mikor már csak egy személy volt előttük, hirtelen kivágódott a nagy üvegajtó, s pár zavart kinézetű férfi lépett be a helyiségbe. A hangra mindenki odakapta a fejét, majd visszatért saját dolgához. Kivéve egy, az anyja kezét szorongató ötéves kislányt, aki továbbra is leplezetlen gyermeki kíváncsisággal szemlélte az újonnan belépők nagy sporttáskáit.

Nishinoya már éppen fellélegzett volna, mert sorra kerültek, de ekkor hirtelen egy sikítás vonta magára a figyelmét.

Ahogy a felelőst keresték szemükkel, rögtön rájöttek miért is reagált így az illető. Maszkot viselő, fegyverekkel felszerelt férfiak voltak a bank közepén. Hirtelen elsápadtak. Főleg Asahi, s gyorsan megkereste szerelme kezét.

– Miért..? – tette fel a költői kérdést.

– Gyerünk, mindenki ide középre! – hangzott az utasítás a lófejet viselő embertől. Jobb híján, mindenki engedelmeskedett. – Semmi hirtelen mozdulat! Csak szép lassan. Ez az. Térdeljenek le, kezeket lássam.

Azumane már megbánta a makacsságát. És, hogy emiatt ilyen helyzetbe keveredtek. Belenézett Yuu szemébe, s látta, hogy ő érti, mit érez. Ez némileg megnyugtatta. Egészen addig, míg a helyzet ismét csak realizálódott benne, s ráébredt, hogy ők ketten egy bankrablás közepén túszokként vannak jelen. Ez határozottan nem jó. De amíg engedelmeskednek, addig nem eshet bajuk, ugye?

A kislány lassan kezdte felfogni, hogy valami nincs rendben a bácsikkal. Az anyukája arcán is olyan kifejezést látott, amit nem tudott megfejteni, de abban biztos volt, hogy semmi jót nem jelent. Elszomorodott. Arcán könnyek kezdtek folyni, majd hangosan is felsírt.

A majomálarcos egyén a túszok felé fordult, mert bántotta a fülét a kölyök nyivákolása. Közelebb ment, s puskáját ráfogta. Abban a minutumban egy nyikhaj termett előtte. Alig ért fel a mellkasáig. Gúnyosan lenézett rá, bár ez a maszktól valószínűleg nem látszott, s ha lehet még irritáltabb lett. Nem elég, hogy az az istenverte gyerek hüppög, még ez az idióta is keresztbe tesz neki.

– Azt mondtam letérdelni! – emelte fel a hangját. – És hallgattassa el az a kölyköt, vagy én fogom!

Asahi rémülten nézte, ahogy társa engedelmeskedve ismét csak letérdelt. Kicsit közelebb kúszott hozzá, és megint csak összefonta kezeiket.

– Ne csinálj semmi butaságot, kérlek... Ez nem játék.

– Jó, de azt mégse hagyhatom, hogy bántsák a kislányt... Még alig lehet ötéves.

Lassan csend ereszkedett ismét csak a teremre, így a majomálarcos visszatért eredeti őrhelyére.

Közben egy bankalkalmazott és a három további maszkos ember a pénzt és egyéb értékeket pakolta a táskákba.

Látszólag a majomálarcos figyelme kissé elterelődött, így Nishinoya úgy döntött, itt az ideje akcióba lépni, és hívni a rendőrséget. Csak, sajnos elszámította magát. Hiába tudott elbújni Asahi mögött, a hangot akkor hallotta a fegyveres férfi. És mondanom sem kell, hogy ez határozottan feldühítette. Erősen koppanó léptekkel indult meg felé, s miután odacsörtetett, ki akarta rángatni Azumane mögül... Aki ezt nem engedhette. Mint egy élő pajzs, úgy emelkedett fel, s arca akaratlanul is fenyegető kifejezést öltött. Ez némileg meghátrálásra késztette a majomálarcost, majd a második lépésnél rájött, hogy nála van a fegyver.

Így felemelte.

Célzott.

Lőtt.

Ennek következményeképp a fiú vérfolyamot eresztve testéből a földre rogyott. Ekkor meghallották a távolból a rendőrautók szirénáit, így a rablók gyorsan kereket oldottak.

Az immár halott fiú szerelme könnyekkel a szemében fogadta a többi ex-túsz köszönetét. De ez őt nem tette boldoggá. Úgy érezte, mintha a világ hirtelen kifakult volna számára.

Elvesztette őt, s ez mind csak is saját magának köszönheti. Miatta tették ezt az értelmetlen és végzetes kitérőt, és ő nem tudta megvédeni barátját.

Ettől a naptól kezdve Azumane Asahi nem volt ugyanaz az ember.


End file.
